Chuck vrs Manning up
by j.santacruz98
Summary: Chuck saved Sarah from being killed by Shaw and we see them in the hotel room in Paris. Sarah is finally waking up from the neurotoxin Shaw had used and General Beckman wanted them back in Burbank. But Chuck is tired and frustrated at almost loosing Sarah. But the lack of sleep hasn't helped either, he finally has become the man to control his future and his love.
1. Chapter 1

**Chuck vrs Manning up:**

 **This takes place after Chuck saves Sarah on the bridge from Shaw. She is still under the effects of the neuro toxin Shaw had used to incapacitate her so he could kill her by throwing her into the river. But Chuck being the consummate hero shoots Shaw saving his Sarah from certain death.**

Chuck felt guilty about leaving Sarah alone, even for a minute, but didn't want to reek of sweat and vomit when she woke up. He hopped in the shower, and within a swift ten minutes he was dressed in a brown button down shirt, black jeans and his Converse

He sat at his chair, cracked open his laptop, and composed his report to General Beckman. The gory details of The Shaw Incident took the rest of the night for him to outline. Chuck had to stifle yawns… He made use of the coffee machine … But after much tedious work, his documents were ready, and attached to an e-mail that he sent to Washington.

As the morning broke with the promise of a lovely clear day, and his e-mail chirped, it was a message for Casey.

Bartowski – Looks like I'm back in. Complete with new Crown Vic. Leaving by military transport with Director. See you in Burbank. Again, good work, thanks Casey

Well that's some good news Chuck thought. More good news moaned softly from the bed. Sarah was beginning to stir. She weakly sat up into a low slouch, her head resting against the headboard and Chuck popped up from his chair, and gingerly made his way to his awakening lady.

"Hey," he said. "How are you feeling?" He sat by Sarah's legs and stretching over them, sat the computer down on the left side of the bed, opposite her

Mmmmm" … Sarah mumbled, slowly taking in her surroundings and Chuck's face. "Hmm, What happened?"

Chuck had told the story three times by now – twice to Casey, and just now in a written report to Beckman. His mind was simply too spent to bring out the details again. He simply gave a fatigued "Everything's okay now

"What about Shaw?", Sarah asked.

"He's dead." Chuck tried to rally up some sympathy for how Sarah might receive this news. Mere days ago, Shaw had been her lover – mere hours ago, Shaw had still been a respected agent and ally. Only very recently had the full extent of his treachery been revealed. Chuck doubted he'd have many lasting regrets over killing Shaw, but causing Sarah pain without trying to soften the blow was unthinkable.

"I'm sorry."

Sarah's face fell serious as she struggled to assemble the pieces she could remember.

"Oh my God. We … There was … There was a café … and there was a bridge and he tried to kill me and … Oh my God – you shot him!" Sarah's eyes flew wide in horror, her mouth slightly agape

Perhaps if Chuck hadn't been so fatigued, he'd have been able to interpret Sarah's look correctly – a reflection of fear, concern, and relief – all for him and nobody else. But Chuck panicked, fearful that the woman he loved was again looking at him as a frighteningly cold-blooded creature that she had helped create and was now disgusted by. Exhausted, his voice fracturing, and near tears, he croaked out "I couldn't let him hurt you, Sarah. Trust me; I did what I had to do! But I'm still the same guy. I'm still Chuck. I promise."

The panic in his voice was evident to Sarah, as was the fearful look with which he gazed upon her – terrified of, yet willing to accept her judgment and opinion of him. Certainly not for the first time, and most definitely not for the last, Sarah Walker stared into the eyes of Chuck Bartowski and fell in love. Her blue eyes flashed warmly, and an adoring smile spread across her face. "You saved me." From her relatively awkward slouch, she rose and leaned forward to claim his lips with hers.

The eagerness in her eyes suggested that she was springing at him as quickly as she could, but her drowsiness was hindering her

It mattered little. In the moment their lips met, images raced through Chuck's mind – not altogether unlike one of his flashes, but infinitely more pleasurable. … Of Sarah and he at the Los Angeles docks, what was assumed to be a bomb ticking away their final seconds in this life, she desperately grabbing his head for their first kiss… Of Roan Montgomery demanding that they kiss as a part of his seduction mentorship … of the humid morning in Barstow with the hotel with the broken air conditioner where she woke up in his arms, with her eyes glowing with pent up desire … and of her on his kitchen floor less than two days ago, telling him that she had fallen for him within a day of their laying eyes on each other. …

Now, here, in Paris, no less, her hands were cupping his head, pulling him in for another kiss. The two separated and regarded each other. Sarah gazed at him with two levels of reassurance - Firstly that Chuck could put to rest any fears of her thinking less of him for what he did on thePont Saint Michel –

And secondly, that, despite appearances, she was not feeling like any kind of invalid or recuperate, and that she was regarding him with legitimate desire – a desire that, Chuck being Chuck, he might be tempted to ignore or resist for fear of taking advantage of her in her weakened state

Chuck's sigh and grin of relief practically lit up the already bright bedroom. Sarah's hand again flew to Chuck's neck and she brought herself over for another kiss. Chuck now cupped her head, as their kissing intensified Sarah cracked open her mouth in the slightest to allow her tongue to caress Chuck's lips

The computer next to them made three horrifying chirps, signifying an incoming communique from Beckman. Neither the fire alarm going off, nor a salvo of machine gun fire coming through the window could have possibly been less welcome than this. Chuck quickly disengaged from Sarah and sat on the bed, feigning innocence. Sarah simply slumped a little in frustration

"Chuck, Sarah…" Brigadier General Diane Beckman's face filled the screen. If she was suspicious or flabbergasted at seeing Chuck and Sarah in what was-and probably looked like – an intimate moment, she didn't show it. "Excellent work. I've consulted with Colonel Casey, and he's brought me up to speed. I'll expect a full report when you get back to Burbank".

Both Sarah and Chuck were successful in suppressing their laughter at this, but not their smiles. The very notion that they would be able to abandon this city … this room … this bed … each other, was not even frustrating, not even insulting, -it was just comical. Chuck drummed up what little officious respect for Beckman's general's stars he could muster and addressed Beckman politely. "Actually, General I think we're going to need a few more days in Paris." Sarah flashed him a tight-lipped, impish grin that seemed to say

"No, I want you back ASAP. We have another mission" The general curtly dismissed. "Last night a team of Peruvian Assassins broke into …

It might have been not having slept in over 32 hours or the realization about possibly losing

Sarah that he finally lashed out at the General. In a loud and clear voice he responded in a loud "No, "

"What was that Agent Bartowski?" seemingly annoyed at his outburst.

"You heard me General, I said No!" chuck repeated.

"I told you General, that Shaw was a danger especially to Sarah and you blew me off."

"But I almost lost the most important person in my life because of you and you not listening. I will not let anyone hurt Sarah not then or now!" Chuck firmly announced.

Both Sarah who was with Chuck and General Beckman on the video link could see the serious tone he voiced, in reality this Chuck was not the easy going chuck they both knew. He was a man determined, forceful, and very, very angry.

"I almost lost the Woman I love! , yes General I LOVE HER. AND I WILL BE DAMMED IF I AM GOING TO LOOSE HER!"

So before either women could recover at the shock of seeing chuck almost livid at losing Sarah, he quickly said." So General before you and anyone else who may be watching this feed." Turning to Sarah , "Sarah I love you and I have always loved, and love you. From the day you walked into the Buy-More to fix your phone, and every day when I see you, your smile, and every mission we do together I have a question for you. A very important question."

Chuck slowly took out a small red box and opening it, Sarah's eyes grew wide at what she saw inside. Three rings one a beautiful 3 carat princess cut diamond with a another full carat surrounding the main stone, and two wedding bands a simple gold band for him and hers a gold band with a one carat diamond accents.

"Sarah I can't live without you, would you do me the honor and marry me? "Chuck asked her softly.

Tears coming down her face could be seen on Sarah, and a smile growing on her lips.

"Oh Yes, Yes, Yes Chuck she almost screams throwing her arms around his neck pulling him in to a passionate kiss while General Beckman viewed flabbergasted on the video link.

Chuck then faced the General, "General We are going to get married her in Paris and going on a honeymoon so after all this heartache I hope you fully understand our situation."

General Beckman was not a woman who was ever at a loss for words but here and now she had no reply to give both Agents, except a short "Okay!"

At this very moment she heard loud yelling and cheering outside her office. As she opened her office door she was horrified to realize that remember that there was always surveillance done on all video links. All the staff especially the female one cheering and exclaiming that Agent Chuck Bartowski had finally landed the Biggest prize in the annals of CIA/NSA history. An agent Sarah Walker had been proposed to and she had accepted the proposal of marriage. Laughter of joy that the once Ice princess's heart had finally been melted by a wonderful nerd from Burbank no less.

The Beginning LOL!


	2. Chapter 2

**Sarah finds out about the rings**

Chuck sighed and cocked his head at the computer while he looked at Sarah in disbelief. The nerve of this general! Not only did she trust Daniel Shaw to go out into the field with you, she then touted Shaw as a consummate professional, sneering that it's something I'm not.

Then when that spectacularly and predictably backfired, and Casey and I salvaged it, this harpy has the gall to simply chirp "Excellent Work!" and deny us so much as a few days off! Sarah took in Chuck's look with a glance, and flashed another grin of mischievous impudence. Not even waiting for Beckman to finish her thought, she simply grasped the computer and turned it away from them. Beckman's voice warbled in frustration from the computer "Agent Bartowski? Agent Walker?" To some hapless technical support nabob, she demanded "I've lost contact! Get them back."

Always eager to make Sarah laugh, Chuck was about to make some wisecrack about how the Pentagon should probably call one of Buy More's Nerd Herders, when Sarah's grin intensified, and with her hand, she closed the computer, shutting off Beckman's angry voice.

Chuck had never seen Sarah so gleefully insubordinate. Not sure what say, he began "I don't." Amused and eager for herself to be the sum total of Chuck's thoughts for the next few hours, she said "Shut up and kiss me.

To her delight Chuck hungrily complied. As their lips met again, a gasp of joy escaped from her throat – in a chaste, poetic sense they'd been lovers for two and a half years. From the day they had met, it had been clear that he had been instantly smitten with her. It took far longer for Sarah to confess that her attraction to him began at the very same time.

She had been his bodyguard. She needed to know everything about him. He could know nothing about her. Her official mission had involved using him for his abilities; his duty had usually involved meekly putting his trust in her and Casey.

Sarah's head found her pillow, and she allowed her hand to trace the features of Chuck's face as his broke his kiss, and pulled back to admire her smile, her eyes, her silken hair.

"Chuck can I ask you a question?" asked Sarah.

"Yeah hun.

"Can you tell me when you bought these rings? Because we have been together for quite a while and I know every place you have gone, so how did you buy these without me knowing?" Sarah asked.

"Do you remember when I got my payout when Ellie got married?"

"Yes Chuck."

"Well I got a total of $250, 000 as my payout, When Casey helped me and we got Ellie's wedding set up on the beach and the reception later on I spent half of it so I had $125,000 left. I had this friend who I did some work for before you and I met. His name is Joshua Levi he works at the Diamond district in LA. I saved his business by writing a program to protect his designs for his specialized jewelry. I also made him a special purchasing software where he can but the finest gems at a great price and get the best quality. Since I did him and his company that favor I did not charge him and in return that if I ever was going to get married he would make the engagement and wedding rings for me at cost".

Sarah's eyes grew wide, "I know about him isn't he a famous designer that makes wedding and engagement rings that are one of a kind?"

"Yes Sarah he is the one and only."

"So I went to him secretly with Casey's help and told him I met this special woman that I was in love with and wanted to marry. But when I told him my budget he first thought I was kidding, but when I explained that I came into a windfall he was really surprised at me. "

Chuck explained that Joshua wanted to know about Sarah and what she looked like and Chuck told him about her. Joshua had explained to him that the name Sarah meant Princess in Hebrew. So he suggested a Princess Cut Diamond. Then chuck explained to Sarah that if noticed on her engagement ring and wedding bands were in fact a blue diamond which matched the blue in Sarah's eyes

"Sarah when I told Joshua that the first thing that attracted me to you was your beautiful blue eyes you should have seen his eyes water. Chuck told her.

"Chuck, the rings look so expensive .why did you spend so much on me?"

"Sarah I had Joshua chose a 3 carat flawless blue diamond and a 1 carat diamond accents on a gold setting because you are special to me. I wanted to give you something just as special. But Joshua said he would make all three rings for me for $ 65,000, but when I paid him cash he gave me a 15% discount on top of that.

"Oh Chuck you make me so happy."

"You can make me happy Sarah by marrying me, and being my wife and mother for our children when they come. Ok!"

"Yes chuck I promise you now and always. I love you."

"I love you too Sarah."

But one last question," Where did you hide them so I would not find them?"

"I Let Casey hold them, because if I was going to marry the CIA's best I really needed to step up my game. I think Casey loved being so sneaky around you and keeping these a secret.

Sarah thought to herself 'I don't know whether to thank Casey or kick the crap out of him' LOL!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:Hurricane Ellie:**

 **I received a review about Chuck spending $65,000, it was for 3 rings mind you. But I had to explain that the premise was, what would be normal. Normal would be a 1 carat diamond, however Chuck has already told Sarah that she would never be normal. So with this thought what would a man get for the woman he loves who is beyond normal. Sarah Walker is special, a warrior princess, who is beautiful, strong, passionate all in a woman that forever changed Chuck life.**

 **Chuck if you remember from the pilot episode had been broken, his life going nowhere. But with this wonderful woman entering it, he soon began to walk on a path of becoming our hero. Because of her, Chuck wanted to give freely something that would not be normal for you or I. He literally wanted to blow her out of the waters and show her, that his loves her completely. There is only one huge problem, Ellie the sister. Chuck never fully explained how he was able to pay for her wedding and reception after Roak attacked her original wedding. But remember the payout check he received was a huge sum and he paid for the new wedding and reception with the help of the Marines and Casey. But Ellie can smell a diamond like a blood hound, and her Ellie senses would go into overdrive when a 3 carat diamond is around. We are going to find that that Chuck is going to have to be honest how he could afford it. Chuck is going to have to somewhat come clean with the truth, while keeping her safe as well. Also how is Devon going to react that his future sister in law is spotting a rock bigger than the one he gave Ellie. Adding to that how is Sarah going to hide a Mega rock from the Buy-More crew and Morgan. More fun and intrigue coming. Who knows we might find Marine honor guard assigned to protect Ms. Walkers left hand. LOL.**

Sarah held Chucks arm during the flight home back to Burbank, with a smile that seemed to light up the planes Cabin. The stewardess passing by chuck asked if she could get them something to drink. When suddenly she spotted the 'Rock', being proudly displayed on the hand of the ravishing Ms. Walkers hand. The stewardess said as if blinded by it.

"WOW!"

Her co-workers rushed to see what the commotion was and we left with their mouths equally dumbfounded by the sight in front of them. Even some passengers got into the Malay seeing the engagement ring Sarah was spouting on her left hand. One young woman yelled, "That can't be real?".

"Very Real! "Sarah exclaimed. "He loves me"

"Sir, that is amazing and so beautiful, you must really love her!" more of a statement than a question.

Chuck could only respond in quiet affirmation, "Yes , I do."

After all the commotion died down, Sarah saw the look of fear creep over Chuck's face.

"What wrong Chuck? "

She shook him again when he failed to answer.

"Chuck?"

"Ellie ",he said.

"What about Ellie?" Sarah asked.

"What is Ellie going to think when she sees your ring?" he said

The both of them shook by the reality of that exact moment could not fully grasp at the ramifications but could only both say "Oh Boy!"

 **Echo Park courtyard:**

 **Sarah and Chuck had just been dropped off at their apartment luggage in hand when Ellie had looked outside her window. She saw the couple with their carry on when she saw them kissing passionately just outside their door to the apartment they shared. Sarah had curled her arms around her brother's head, when she noticed a sudden flash hit Sarah's left hand. Ellie being the nosy sister that she was could not help but be so very curious. Then there it was again that sudden flash. At this point Ellie went into 'BLOOD HOUND MODE'. Eleanor Bartowski Woodcomb knew something had happened between Sarah and her brother and by God she was going to find out..**

 **Devon came into the living room where his wife was standing by the window and saw his wife just staring out the window.**

"Hey El what are you doing?" he asked

"Devon did you know that Chuck and Sarah had gone away for the weekend?" she asked.

"No El but you know two lovebirds trying to spend time with each other, maybe Chuck was trying to seal the deal El!" he replied with a grin on his face.

Ellie just turned to look at her husband giving him on of her famous "You did not say that stares'. Well I think something is going on and I mean to find out what! But in her mind the flash of light coming from Sarah's hand just made her even the more curious.

But her curiosity really peaked after she saw Sarah go inside and Casey come out of his apartment and speak to Chuck. The two mean spoke briefly and the she saw Casey develop a big ass grin and slapped her brother on his back almost knocking him over. Then she briefly heard Casey say "You did good Chuck!"

Two things really got her goat, Casey rarely ever if at all smiled but see him congratulating chuck so openly just put the nail in the coffin so to speak. Ellie was now determined to enter her own Recon mission of what was going on with her little brother.

Later that evening Ellie and Devon went over to Chuck and Sarah's apartment and while talking kept looking at Sarah's hands and then her brother. At this point Ellie had enough of this back and forth. She stood up and looked Chuck in the eye and gave him the deadly Ellie stare which made Chuck flinch. Chuck was a master of procrastination and redirection but Ellie grabbed his ear and twisted it in her hand. This caused Chuck to cry out in pain at the rough treatment, but she would not be denied the truth. Devon at this point tried to get Ellie to stop being so rough to Chuck but was greeted with a look from Ellie that would even make a marine cower down.

Unfortunately there was someone who would not back down seeing Chuck in pain. Sarah in a firm voice, "Ellie, let Chuck go now!"

Ellie turned to look at Sarah, and the look she saw was as if death itself had appeared before them all. Not many times had Ellie been scared of anyone, but this was the time. Even Devon was taken aback at what he saw in Sarah's eyes. Chuck had seen that look too many times and realized if he didn't do something quick Blood would be split and it would be Ellies on the carpet. He got up quickly and hugged Sarah and could feel the tension leave her and the anger subside her. He kissed her sweetly on the lips and her head fell on his chest and tears flowed from her cheek.

Ellie composed herself from the terror she felt and quickly sat beside Devon trying to catch her breath. She thought to herself that she had just missed meeting Death first hand and its name was Sarah Walker. Even Devon was thinking to himself you have quite a woman there if she can make Ellie fearful.

Chuck then turned to Ellie and Devon and spoke." Ellie your my sister but enough of the Interrogation ok! Since you are not going to rest until you have the answers you want, ok here goes. Sarah came with me to a special install on a rich client to his apartment in Paris. While there I asked Sarah to marry me."

"Wait a minute you two were in Paris"

"Yes Ellie and I had wanted to ask Sarah for a long time but things always seemed to come up to interfere. But I had had the rings made around when you and Devon had gotten married. It seemed like the perfect time to ask Sarah.

"Wait a minute you said rings?"

"Yes, rings" Chuck replied.

"I need to see them please, I'm sorry Sarah I was so rough but I knew you guys were hiding something."

"Ok, Ok, Sarah honey its ok."

So Sarah took the small red box and showed the two beautiful wedding bands that chuck had specially had made for Sarah and himself when they got married. But the main attraction came when Sarah unveiled her left hand and presented proudly the 'ROCK'.

Ellie went speechless, followed closely by Devon just wide eyed at what Sarah presented to them both. Ellie could only eak out "Is that real?"

"Yes Ellie very real!" exclaimed Sarah.

Ellie couldn't grasp what she was seeing, "Chuck did you rob a bank"

"No Ellie I did not rob a bank, and I'm not a drug dealer either." Chuck went on to say.

"Sit down Ellie, Devon we need to chat about what I really do"

Chuck told them the truth, not the whole truth but enough to be a viable reason he could afford the said 'Rock' for Sarah

"Ellie do you remember when you and Devon got married, and your church wedding got ruined by me because I forgot the rings. Well I have been working a second job of sorts doing special programming and software for the government. When Sarah came into my life she made me want to live again, especially after the problems with Stanford, Bryce and Jill."

Chuck heard Sarah quietly say under her breath "That bitch!" Which brought a quick smile to his face. Well Ellie I was paid for my services when I thought I had lost Sarah and was not going to return to work. Since I had not gotten a pay check up to that time they paid me in full."

"It was about $275,000 for services rendered." Chuck said.

"How much Chuck! Devon yelled out.

"So Ellie, Devon I used half of it almost to pay for your wedding after I screwed up. I still had the other half left. But then things began to improve between Sarah and myself and I asked my friend Joshua Levi to make these 3 rings for me. "

Ellie were floored at the story how Chuck had come to get Sarah's engagement and their wedding bands made especially for her. Also that he had been holding them for a year until the moment came he could give them to Sarah when he popped the question. Sarah was proud at Chuck at how he only told them just enough of the truth and not reveal his work as a Spy, the Intersect, or her being part of the CIA.

But Devon had to ask Chuck the burning question on his mind.

Excuse me Chuck I don't mean to pry but the engagement ring I gave Ellie was my grandmothers and it was a full 2 carats but that rock on Sarah is even bigger how many carats? And how much are we talking about here bud? I gotta know?" Devon asked.

Sarah quickly joined the conversation, 'It is 3 carats flawless blue diamond and another full carat for the accent pieces, and the two wedding bands have a total of a full carat, so 5 carats total." I spoke to Joshua Sarah said, "he told me that in his store total would be close to $85,000 but since Chuck and he were close friends he sold them at cost to Chuck and then also gave he a 15% discount because he paid cash. So total $65,000 in full."

Sarah could not help but show her pride at what her future husband had given her, and Devon speechless. Especially when Ellie gave her husband the look. The look of Honey you better be thinking of upgrading me in the foreseeable me.

Ellie then brought everyone to reality and asked. " Chuck I don't mean to rain on your parade but can I ask you both what are people going to think when Sarah and you go out and they see the 'ROCK'? Isn't going to cause questions?"

Sarah and Chuck just looked at each other, both said simultaneously, "I think we are going to call in the Marines for protection detail!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Casey confronts the 2 idiots:**

 **Several days later word began to spread about Chuck proposing to Sarah as well as rumors of the 'Rock' on Sarah's hand. At the Buy more Jeff and Lester were talking and conspiring about whether the rumors were true or not. Lester had brought in Morgan to try and get the 411 about it. When Casey overheard the 3 talking.**

"So Morgan what is the truth about this ring Chuck gave blondie, it's not real right **?"** Lester scornfully asked

"Guys I saw it and it is the real deal, "

"How could Chuck be able to afford something like that he must have stolen it or it has to be a fake. "Jeff interjected. "Chuck make what I make how could he afford something like that?"

"Guys, Chuck is a genius and if he wanted to he make more money than anyone I know. After what he went through with Jill, he lost confidence in himself. But Sarah has really been a God send. He has regained the spark I knew he had. He is going to be going places beyond here at the Buy-More." Morgan added about his friend.

"Well I want in on that action," .Lester replied.

"Guys I would not recommend that…. "Morgan only got out.

Casey jumped in and told the three." I would not recommend it at all."

"Why is that big John?" Lester asked snidely.

"You ask why!" Casey continued, 'because of Sarah is why numb nuts!"

"Do you guys remember that huge bruise on my face several months ago?" {Casey was going to win an Academy award for this performance}

"Who do you think gave that to me? It was Sarah, she beat the living crap out of me just because I mistakenly gave Chuck a hard time. She scares even me! She is an animal if pissed nothing pisses her off more if anyone hurts or interferes with Bartowski. I'm scared of her, if anyone messed with her honey, and she got pissed off I would move out of state after the beating she gave me, on a mistake mind you. If she thought you were going to hurt him the body count would be no joke.

"If you think a tiger in the wild is dangerous, you have no idea guys. Walker if she thinks someone is going to mess with her Chuck has no place to hide, even trained Marines would cower in fear when faced with a pissed off Sarah defending Chuck." Casey added to emphasize his dire warning to Jeff and Lester.

"You know those other girls that Chuck was seeing before they didn't just stop seeing Chuck for no reason. They had a little visit and chat with a one Sarah Walker, so I would not mess with Chuck and stay on Sarah's good side, if you want to keep breathing. "Casey finally said.

Jeff and Lester finally left Morgan and Casey and Morgan turned to Casey." You kind of added it abit over the top ,don't you think John."

"Thick what Grimes! I was telling them the truth, Sarah is she felt Chuck was going to get hurt wouldn't even bat an eye. You would be 6 feet under in a pine box, and about her making marines cower in fear that is totally true. She took out an entire platoon of soldiers all on her lonesome, and that is before Chuck came in the picture. Do you honestly think what she is capable of if she thought that Bartowski were in danger now that they are in love! Grimes even I shutter to think of what she would be capable of doing. It makes me scared at the horror of just thinking about it."

Morgan's eyes just got big and the blood drained from his face just at that thought in his head.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Battle for love:**

 **Our Trio find themselves being called down into Castle at the summoning of General Beckman. Chuck immediately picks out the Generals nervousness addressing them. Her usually forceful demeanor taken a back seat to a gentler tone. Even Sarah and Casey quickly picked upon her change of attitude, Sarah was very quick when she picked up at the General addressing Chuck in a friendlier tone.**

" **Chuck!" the General began," I want to apologize for what happened in Paris with Shaw. I was wrong to doubt you."**

 **Casey and Sarah looked at each other with a look, 'who is this person?'**

 **Chuck quickly responded and spoke, "General I know you had your reasons, but I will not anyone or anything hurt Sarah or this team. Sarah and Casey are family to me and I fight for my family."**

" **I realize that now Chuck."**

" **But the reason is that the President and the Joint chiefs want to speak with your Team about the Ring problem. Also I have been getting hell from the NSA/CIA and in fact all of the intelligence agencies wanting to get a look at the "ROCK" adorning Agent Walkers hand. They won't give me any piece until they have seen it first hand, even my own office staff is giving me hell." Recounted the General.**

 **A huge grin grew on Sarah's face that the news of her engagement had reached the halls of Washington itself. She could imagine the whispers at how the most deadliest CIA assassin had found true love at the hands of a Nerd. She could not help but grin at the thought of the Ice Queen/Wild Card Enforcer who brought terror in the hearts of men for her exploits had found love. But here was a man who did not care of her past, but saw the best in her, and loved her unconditionally.**

 **The team a day later found themselves in Washington fist stopping by at the CIA for Sarah top check in with her bosses, then later at the NSA headquarters to check in with General Beckman. Upon entering the NSA building John felt that all eyes were on their team. Even Sarah quickly picked up with her own spy senses, all eyes were on them. She pulled Chuck in closer to her as she became protective of him. Then two female Agents, obviously brunettes came in a little too close for Sarah's liking came to speak with them.**

" **Excuse me, but are you Agent Walker, Coronel Casey, and Agent Bartowski?" the young woman asked.**

" **Yes we are." Sarah responded and you are?**

" **Excuse my rudeness, my name is Agent Emily Yates, NSA and this is Agent Kate Fielding, from the CIA. We heard you were coming to Washington and we all had to meet you three personally. Word has come through out the intelligence agencies of what happened to you in Paris and how Agent Bartowski and Coronel Casey saved you and had to meet you all."**

 **Chuck had listened to the two women speaking to Sarah, when he injected himself into their conversation. "Excuse me ladies but if I may ask what exactly have you heard of what happened?"**

" **Well we heard the scuttlebutt that Agent Walker was almost killed by the rouge agent Daniel Shaw. But you broke protocol with the Coronel Casey to fly to Paris and saved her, even risked your own life for her." replied Agent Fielding.**

 **Then Agent Yates spoke," Yes, but then blew up when General Beckman tried to give you the BS about breaking protocol , and you told her off. But you then proposed to Agent Walker right in front of her, is it true Agent Bartowski?"**

" **Yes all true, but I feel bad blowing up on the General that way. But please call me Chuck, ok! And this is Sarah and John, two of my best friends and partners."**

 **Agent Yates elbowed her friend in the side, "you see they all act so down to earth, no wonder they work together so well."**

 **Casey could not help and give a sarcastic grunt at that remark but then later had a slight grin form on his face.**

" **Excuse me Agent Walker, could we ask a favor for all the ladies here, we all have been dying to see it, PLEASE!"**

 **Suddenly all the room got very quiet as every agent and military personnel turned their attention to the three. Then everyone yelled filling the room in chorus, "Please show us the ROCK please! "**

 **Sarah blushed and giving a smile then openly displayed for all the item in question, the ROCK in all its glory shining like a star on her left hand. Everyone just stared at the most beautiful engagement ring they had ever seen. Many left speechless at how it made its wearer even more beautiful than she already was. Other left in awe at how the deadliest CIA assassin's heart was unfrozen by the tall slanky man beside her. But even more important how when Chuck kissed her sweetly many saw how Sarah's eyes sparkled as b right as a shooting star. Now this was true love!**

 **Sometime later the team was sitting in a large room across them sat the Joint Chiefs as well as General Beckman. While** **General Beckman appeared solemn and genuinely sorry at how she treated Chuck, Sarah, and Casey. The other members on the panel were not as forth coming and appeared hostile to them.**

 **Casey turned to Chuck, and in a low tone said, "Bartowski I think we have a fight on our hands I hope you are ready for war my friend."**

" **Don't worry Casey I have all our backs, even General Beckman's as well." Chuck replied.**

 **Sarah in her heart knew what was coming, but knew Chuck was ready for the fight of their lives and would protect them all. Shye saw the fierce determination in his eyes as he uploaded all the information from the Intersect could provide him and prepared him for a battle he was fighting to win**

 **On the board of the Joint Chiefs sat General Stansfield, who was saved by the Team in LA several years prior. Next to him on was General Jonathan Marcum (USMC), Admiral Thomas Greening (US Navy), and finally General Mark Harding (USAF). General Stansfield began the questioning starting with Sarah. Agent Walker can you please introduce yourself and give us abit of background of yourself.**

" **Yes Sir, My name is Agent Sarah Walker, I work for the CIA. But you may also know me by my other code names Ice Queen, or the Wildcard Enforcer". With the mention of her other names many of the Generals present had the sign of fear come over them. General Marcum had the greatest fear envelope him, "So you were the one in Pakistan? "he started to say but was beat to complete his question.**

" **Yes, I was but please understand that mission is still classified and I am unable to answer anything else. " Sarah at this point grew fearful that Chuck might flash on that incident and it look badly in his eyes. She felt him squeeze her hand and she him mouth 'I Love you, don't worry' to her.**

 **Chuck spoke firmly and directly to the Generals and asked to speak openly and get to the point of this meeting. Sarah and Casey both gasped at how he spoke to the panel before him, protecting his team from anyone who would cause them harm.**

" **OK Chuck began General Stansfield, I can see your frustration. Even though you saved my life some time ago I need to ask you about Paris, and your relationship with Agent Walker and Coronel Casey?"**

" **General thank you kindly to allow me to speak", began Chuck.**

 **Sometime ago Sarah, I mean Agent Walker and I grew close but because of the rules within the Agencies we found ourselves at an impasse. Sarah and I began to have feeling for one another but because of the 49B threat we could not act on it. I tried to fight my feelings for her and even tried to see other people but my feelings for her were too strong. I later found she also had the same feelings but tried to date other people with no success. Then I was forced to go to Prague for training and Sarah became upset when I would not run away with her. I could not, because I was threatened by the only thing they could threaten me with. "**

 **General Beckman answered with a sadness in her voice. "I threatened Chuck if he ran away with Sarah, to burn her!" I am sorry Sarah."**

 **Sarah gasped at the revelation that Chuck refused to run with her then. "Why didn't you tell…." But General Beckman answered. "Sarah I threatened Chuck that if he told you I would have you burned. The heartache I caused the both of you was uncalled for, I was wrong Sarah. I knew he loved you but I was more interested in getting results. "**

 **Sarah's eyes filled with tears and seeing how heartbroken Chuck was for causing Sarah such pain broke her heart. She got up and hugged Chuck to reassure him that she still loved him and was sorry that she ever doubted him. He always looked after her and had her back always.**

 **General Beckman continued her apology to the Team. "Sarah, I should have believed Chuck when he told me his fears of Shaw. But in my arrogance I didn't want to listen to Chuck and almost got you killed because of it. He had contacted me when he found that the video fighting in the Ring headquarters was staged, but I failed to listen again. I believed Shaw's acting even when Chuck warned me otherwise. I was wrong Sarah!"**

 **John Casey who had remained silent all this time spoke up, "General I have never questioned orders but I am glad Chuck with Morgan convinced me to help them rescue Sarah. I never liked Shaw he gave me the creeps. Bartowski may be a pain in the backside at times and a Nerd. But as a partner, he has my back and Agent Walker and Bartowski are the best partners I have even had the pleasure to serve with."**

 **General Stansfield interrupted, "So Agent Walker is it true that Chuck asked you to marry him?"**

" **Yes Sir and I said yes!" Sarah responded.**

 **The other Generals and the Admiral looked in awe at Sarah and Chuck, General Harding spoke almost not believing what Sarah had just said. "Excuse me Agent Walker, are you telling me that this is real, you and Mr. Bartowski are going to get married. I mean with you reputation in the Agency…".**

 **Chuck grew angry at the insinuation directed toward Sarah, "General before you continue let me tell you that is your problem not mine. This Agent, this wonderful woman is the love of my life. I would die for her, she is my life and I don't judge nor care about her past. I care about my future with her. I almost lost her, and I won't lose her again."**

 **Sarah's eyes watered at the wealth of emotions she felt for her Chuck. Her walls had long dropped after Chuck opened her heart. Sarah knew that Chuck had fought the battle for her heart and won**


	6. Chapter 6

**Battle for love 2:**

 **Team Bartowski returned to the meeting with the joint Chiefs but this time the entire room was packed with people. Carina came to the Team and addressed Chuck**

" **Hey Chucky it's all done like you asked. Every agent here is a representative of the FBI, NSA, CIA, DIA and Secret Service. All have a class 6 or higher Security Clearance. they have worked with you guys and have been vetted by Sarah , Casey and myself. We are all here for you so chucky kick ass, OK!" Carina stated.**

 **The joint Chiefs looked around in the room a little confused why the room was packed with agents from different Intelligence Services. "Mr. Bartowski can you explain the meaning of all this," one of the Generals yelled out.**

" **Yes General thank you I will be glad to. Before you are the Best of the best Agents that serve this nation. Before you are agents from all our Intelligence Agencies and Secret Service with a class 6 or higher Security Clearance. I felt the need for them to be here as well to prove my point. Since you Generals appear to be so focused on Agent Walker and myself , the ok let's discuss it openly.**

 **Taking a deep breath Chuck focused on what he would say, Sarah took his hand squeezed it showing support for him. Casey just gave his approval grunt to Chuck as well.**

" **Generals I stand here with my Team and next to me are my two best friends who I would die for. But the woman you see here is the woman I love! I almost lost her because you failed to see what I saw in Agent Daniel Shaw. I will not ever let that happen again to Sarah she means that much to me. When Sarah first came to me as part of my protection detail I fell in love with her. She tried to remain professional and it cause us both a lot of pain and grief and even losing her when a 49B had been called. But it was found that because of our feelings for one another She was a better protector than Agent Alex Forrest who had been sent as her replacement. I almost died because Agent Forrest had no connection to me like my Sarah and I had for each other. I had to bear the pain of seeing her with other men even kissing them and my heart broke each time, even when she thought I had changed because of my Red Test. When I broke her heart by not running away with her in Prague, but I still loved her and still love my Sarah.**

 **With that Sarah stood up and to everyone surprise cupped Chuck's face and kissed him on his lips . The joint chiefs and even General Beckman surprised at the overt emotion Sarah Walker displayed now openly. Laughter broke out and a lone voice yelled out, "You show them girlfriend!"**

 **Sarah responded "Enough Carina, please." As tears flowed from her cheek.**

 **Turning to face the Generals, Chuck was shocked that a woman like Sarah Walker had become more of a woman, loving and tender. Than the Superspy, assassin she had the reputation she had developed over the years.**

 **Generals, did you know that Agent Shaw abandoned his previous partner, to save his own miserable life. She was forced to fight for her life, repeatedly raped and tortured. Plus that miserable piece of human filth never told anyone . If I hadn't looked into the information at my disposal she would never have been rescued."**

" **Wait Chuck, Rescued?" Asked General Stansfield.**

" **Yes Sir' once I got the Intel I contact Cornel Casey and a Special ops Team was dispatched to rescue her. Secretly, not letting Shaw know we got her medical care and Psychological care for her as well. I have made sure that she has gotten the best care during her recovery and even got her set up close to Sarah and myself while she recuperates.**

" **Generals the problems I see is that you treat your Agents like robots, machines. When you no longer need them you toss them aside. Gentlemen they are not pawns to be played with they are people with hearts, and souls. These brave Agents put their lives on the line every day willing to die for the country they love. Yet you treat them like garbage and that is why the Ring and Fulcrum can get their hooks in them. Why you lose so many Agents and they turn against you. One thing I have found out is that even though threatened by the 49B, Sarah fought harder than anyone to protect me because we truly loved each other. Sarah and Casey are my family, and we Bartowski's have three rules. Rule 1, nothing is what it seems, Rule 2: Never bring a gun to a fight unless you have no choice, and finally Rule 3: You fight for your family. So these Agents here are not robots or pawns to me, they are part of my FAMILY!" Chuck finally stated**

 **The crowd erupted at once Cheering and yelling out "FOR FAMILY! FOR FAMILY!."**

 **The Generals were shocked that this man who spoke before them had inspired such loyalty from all these Agents. Even General Beckman was shocked that this Nerd held the hearts and loyalty of so many.**

" **Chuck, if I may call you that son, what do you suggest we do to help?" General Stansfield asked in humility.**

" **Well General, I think we have to fundamentally change how we treat the people who are working hard to protect us. I suggest that this Cardinal Rule of letting them not fall in love should be dropped once and for all. Also I strongly suggest that Agents stop being used as Sex toys by either targets or people within our own Agencies."**

" **What do you mean Chuck?"**

"" **What I mean General many of our Agents are being used for Seduction missions and expected to have sex as part of their jobs. Also I have found that many female and male Agents have been forced by their superiors to have sexual relations as part of their so called training. I think that should come to an end. We should not be in the job of using our Agents as Prostitutes General. These men and women are highly trained Agents who should demand our respect and loyalty."**

" **I don't think that it is as serious a problem as you depict!" replied the Admiral on the board.**

" **Really Admiral! " Chuck then turned to the room and asked loudly from all in attendance.**

" **May I please ask everyone with a show of hands please? How many have been made to debase themselves by being forced to have sex with a superior or as part of a mission. Even when it was not necessary to do so. May I see the hands?"**

 **As Chuck finished hands began to be raised through out the room as many females as well as men. Even General Beckman raised her hand remembering her early life in the field. The joint**

 **Chiefs looked around in the room amazed at how much had been uncovered and how much this man before them had brought to the light of day. All the Joint Chief's looked at each other in amazement that this man, this Nerd had inspired loyalty, friendship, and a sense of family. Never had any man inspired so many, except during Reagan's term in office.**


	7. Chapter 7

**We are Family!**

 **"Generals the problems I see is that you treat your Agents like robots, machines. When you no longer need them you toss them aside. Gentlemen they are not pawns to be played with they are people with hearts, and souls. These brave Agents put their lives on the line every day willing to die for the country they love. Yet you treat them like garbage and that is why the Ring and Fulcrum can get their hooks in them. Why you lose so many Agents and they turn against you. One thing I have found out is that even though threatened by the 49B, Sarah fought harder than anyone to protect me because we truly loved each other. Sarah and Casey are my family, and we Bartowski's have three rules. Rule 1, nothing is what it seems, Rule 2: Never bring a gun to a fight unless you have no choice, and finally Rule 3: You fight for your family. So these Agents here are not robots or pawns to me, they are part of my FAMILY!" Chuck finally stated**

 **The crowd erupted at once Cheering and yelling out "FOR FAMILY! FOR FAMILY!."**

 **The Generals were shocked that this man who spoke before them had inspired such loyalty from all these Agents. Even General Beckman was shocked that this Nerd held the hearts and loyalty of so many.**

 **"Chuck, if I may call you that son, what do you suggest we do to help?" General Stansfield asked in humility.**

 **"Well General, I think we have to fundamentally change how we treat the people who are working hard to protect us. I suggest that this Cardinal Rule of letting them not fall in love should be dropped once and for all. Also I strongly suggest that Agents stop being used as Sex toys by either targets or people within our own Agencies."**

 **"What do you mean Chuck?"**

 **""What I mean General many of our Agents are being used for Seduction missions and expected to have sex as part of their jobs. Also I have found that many female and male Agents have been forced by their superiors to have sexual relations as part of their so called training. I think that should come to an end. We should not be in the job of using our Agents as Prostitutes General. These men and women are highly trained Agents who should demand our respect and loyalty."**

 **"I don't think that it is as serious a problem as you depict!" replied the Admiral on the board.**

 **"Really Admiral! " Chuck then turned to the room and asked loudly from all in attendance.**

 **"May I please ask everyone with a show of hands please? How many have been made to debase themselves by being forced to have sex with a superior or as part of a mission. Even when it was not necessary to do so. May I see the hands?"**

 **As Chuck finished hands began to be raised through out the room as many females as well as men. Even General Beckman raised her hand remembering her early life in the field. The joint**

 **Chiefs looked around in the room amazed at how much had been uncovered and how much this man before them had brought to the light of day. All the Joint Chief's looked at each other in amazement that this man, this Nerd had inspired loyalty, friendship, and a sense of family. Never had any man inspired so many, except during Reagan's term in office.**

 **Chuck turned to Casey and Sarah looking at them both, then spoke to the group.**

" **Generals can this room be made secure because I need to speak openly for all in attendance to hear."**

 **General Stanfield spoke. "Everyone we are going to go into a lockdown since we are going to cover somethings that Mr. Bartowski needs to speak about. With that Chuck was given the floor for all to hear.**

 **Generals, Agents, and John and my Sarah I need to talk to you all about a sensitive issue and only a few people were made privy to this but I won't mention names. Sarah, please don't become angry and upset at what you're going to hear. Please!"**

 **Sarah could see Chuck's eyes water and the emotions build up within him but he found the strength to continue looking into Sarah's eyes.**

 **I became aware of termination order that was made by certain individuals a while back ago, and while not everyone had been made aware of this, especially my Sarah. I forgave their ignorance and forgave them. I would have given up my life at a moment to protect those I hold dear to me." Chuck looking at Sarah and John Casey.**

" **My partners are my family!" Chuck exclaimed. "We leave no one behind or has the military forgotten their call**

 **Chuck stood firmly staring down each of the Generals and Joint Chiefs. "Sirs because of how you treat your agents and the ludicrous rules about relationships I nearly lost the woman who is one of my partners and the love of my life. I refuse to allow that to ever happen again. She is too important to me and our life together. If anyone dares to try to ever take her from me, they will face me, but be assured 'I will bring the gates of Hell with me!' Chucks face grew cold and even General Beckman grimmest at the determination and anger she saw in Chucks eyes. So here we all stand to make changes in our policy toward our Agents both male and female, because I don't think we need our agents defecting or being double agents.**

 **Sarah for the first time since this morning had a sense of pride and admiration toward her soon future husband. Many who first met chuck thought he was a weak geek with no backbone, but he had changed, as she herself had changed for him as well. He was defending not only his Team but every other government agent who faced the hardships for the greater good. Casey could only give a smile and a huge slap of agreement of praise for the moron. Well a moron no longer in Casey's eyes, chuck had earned the loyalty and respect from this former marine.**


End file.
